Our Story
by no1nosme
Summary: The story of two people, from beginning to end. The triumphs and trials they must face, together or apart. Facing the world alone never seemed so crowded. They find each other, and by doing so, they find something they have never had before. Alvin and Brittany: strangers, neighbors, best friends, parents, and lovers. Once on their own, but never to be that way again.


**Whoa, a new story!  
**

 **This is one I've been wanting to tell ever since I joined this website: the life stories of Alvin and Brittany to their entirety. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have making it. This is a multi-chapter story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I own the plot and characters not mentioned in the AATC franchise. Some characters are based off of characters from other stories/shows/movies/etc. or real people.**

* * *

They stood in front of the old house, eyes wide and mouth agape. The house, with its untrimmed yard, broken glass windows, and deteriorating front deck, had something very alarming puncturing the ground in front of it. A sign. A sign that initiated the end of an era. A sign signaling the beginning of something unknown, a path they all didn't want to go down. A sign that they wanted to rip out of the ground and toss into the ocean, where it could disappear forever.

A sold sign.

"Someone's really buying it, huh?" Andrew managed to silently say.

"I didn't think someone would ever want this old place," Pierce said, slowly taking an aged cherry lollipop out of his pocket.

"Where are we going to practice now?" Owen questioned, removing his eyes from the house and looking towards the leader of their band.

Alvin ran a hand through his hair before pushing his hand into his pocket, "I'll look around. My dad might let us use our garage."

Andrew sighed, "Aw, man. This place was perfect, though. Barely anyone could hear us. We could be as loud as we wanted in there."

Alvin glanced at his band mates, smiling sadly, "Guys, this isn't the end of our band or even the end of an era. We just need to make noise somewhere else."

They all nodded quietly, returning their gazes back to the ancient place.

Alvin tilted his head to the side, turning to his friends with a hopeful smile on his face, "Hey, who knows? The people who move in might be really cool."

Pierce looked at Alvin through his sunglasses and shook his head, "Psh. I doubt it. No one cool lives around here."

Owen cut in, smiling, "Yet."

Alvin laughed, "Now, that's the right way to think!"

Andrew joined in Alvin's laughter, "See, Pierce? No need to worry."

Pierce rolled his eyes and put his lollipop in between his lips as they all walked away from their soon-to-be old home. Alvin glanced back at it, a hopeful on his face.

* * *

Her father repeated the statement again. Her mother watched the reaction of the children with a sad expression.

The little girl stared at her father, eyes wide with horror. "What!?" she shrieked.

Once again repeating the sentence, her father sighed, "Brittany, we need to move for my job. I know it's not what you want, but-"

"Of course I don't want this! I don't want to leave my school and my friends and my home! I don't want to move!" the eight-year old Brittany screeched at her father, hot tears collecting in her eyes.

"Brittany-"

She quickly jumped out of her seat and ran up the stairs. The rest of her family heard the slamming of her bedroom door.

* * *

It had been almost two years since someone had bought the house, but there was no sign of anyone moving in. By now, Alvin could care less about that place.

Alvin occasionally glanced out of his window towards the place where he and his friends had made so many memories. He missed those times. How long has it been since he had talked to any of his old buddies?

Steven poked his head into Alvin's room, "Alvin?"

Alvin looked away from the window to look back at his uncle, "Yeah?"

"Can you come watch your sister while I make dinner?"

Alvin sighed and nodded his head. He climbed off of his space-themed sheets and followed his uncle out the bedroom door.

Alvin paused at the top of the staircase to look up at a photo hanging on the wall. He stared at the woman laying down in a bed, looking deathly pale. She was pregnant, and was weakly smiling at the camera. Her violet eyes seemed to be lighting up with joy because her children surrounded her.

Alvin smiled weakly and reached up to touch the photo, but he was stopped by the familiar sound of a little girl crying out, "Alvin!"

Alvin sighed and looked very tired. He ran down the stairs, calling out, "I'm coming!"

* * *

Brittany held her grandfather's hand, an unstoppable stream of tears falling down her face as she looked at the face of an old woman lying in a casket.

"Brittany, dear, Beth wouldn't want you to be so sad," her grandfather whispered into her ear.

She looked at the face of the old man. Unshed tears were visible in his eyes. Brittany smiled sadly and wiped his eyes. She whispered to him, "Grandma wouldn't want you to be sad either."

He smiled and nodded, chuckling lightly, "Beth was a sympathetic woman, but I know crying bugged her to no end. Let's both try not cry anymore, okay?"

Brittany smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

"I don't care anymore, okay!?" Alvin screamed at Steven, trying to stomp up the stairs.

"Oh, don't you walk away from me, Alvin!" Steven yelled at him, grabbing a hold of Alvin's arm.

"Let go of me!"

"You can't say those things to your dad! He's still mourning over her death too! Why can't you understand that!?" Steven screamed, placing his hands on either of Alvin's shoulders.

"I can understand him still being depressed over it, but he needs to act like a real dad! I'm doing his job! I'm only eleven! I should be out having fun instead of taking care of my little sister all the time! And he shouldn't have even said those things to Allison!" Alvin glared at Steven, fire in his eyes.

Steven sighed, "Alvin-"

"I don't care anymore!" Alvin pushed him away, running up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, Brittany, where's Beth?" Billy asked, his smile wrinkling up his face even more than usual.

Brittany froze. She heard this at least four or five times a day, but it still never got easier. The thirteen year old turned to her grandfather with a smile on her face, "She's still out shopping, remember?"

Billy chuckled, "Oh, right. I bet she's burning a hole through my wallet again."

Forcing out a light laugh, she nodded, "Of course."

Brittany resumed clearing the table. She stared a her reflection in an unused spoon. Brittany looked very tired for a girl her age. She heard Billy clear his throat to attract her attention again. Brittany glanced back at him, "Yes?"

"Where's Beth?"

* * *

Alvin sat at a table in the basement of his home. He breathed in the smoky air, feeling relief wash over him almost immediately.

"See?" Pierce said, smirking.

"You're right. This is great," Alvin said, a content smile on his face.

Owen chuckled to himself, "I'm glad we got our band back together."

"Me too. I'm really glad we didn't ask Andrew to start it up with us again," Alvin said.

"Yeah, that asshole doesn't deserve to be involved," Pierce stated matter-of-factly, leaning back in his chair.

Alvin closed his eyes, feeling the high take him over. Yep, doing drugs, smoking, playing in a band, being and doing whatever he wanted. This was the life he wanted.

The fifteen year old boy did feel a little guilty though. He glanced up at the door at the top of the stairs with a small frown on his face. Alvin told his little sister that he'd play with her in five minutes before ditched her to go smoke weed in the basement. She was probably waiting for him.

Eh, she could wait.

* * *

Brittany was impressed it was actually happening. They were finally moving.

They had been planning to move for forever, but their family had to put it off for a while. They had bought a house so long ago, and now they were finally going to make the big move to it.

Brittany actually felt excited. She needed this move. A new beginning. She needed to get away from all this negative energy and start fresh.

"Brittany, c'mon! Dad's waiting!"

Brittany, a smile slowly pulling at her lips, shouted back, "Coming!"

And with that, Brittany exited her bedroom and left that place behind.

* * *

There had been people working on the house for a few months now. It was actually looking pretty good. Alvin, of course, wouldn't know. He left that place and all other attachments behind years ago. Now, the only things he cared about were his band, his guitar, and his little sister. Everything else didn't matter.

Alvin had been at school when the moving truck appeared at the house next door to his. It was almost completely unloaded when Alvin got home.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Allison shouted as she ran out of the house to meet him.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

Allison smiled excitedly at him, "Did you see the moving truck? There's people moving in!"

Alvin shrugged and dropped his backpack on the grass. He scooped the little girl into his arms, looking towards the moving truck, "It's about time."

At that moment, a car pulled into the driveway. Alvin assumed it was the family who bought the house. A few people climbed out of the car. A man, a woman, two teenage sons, and a young boy.

Alvin, not impressed by the family, reached down to grab his backpack off of the ground.

He heard one of the family members call out, "Brittany!"

Alvin glanced up at the car. After a moment, a girl climbed out of the car. Brittany, Alvin assumed that was her name, stretched. She was very pretty, Alvin had to give her that.

Brittany looked at the house and then looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes met Alvin's. They both stared for only a second. She gave him a warm smile before heading inside the new house with her family.

Alvin watched them enter the house for a few moments. He picked up his backpack and looked at Allison, "So, whatcha want for dinner?"

* * *

 **So here we are! The beginning of a very long story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
